lawl_equinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanic
Entrance Torado Crash Sanic jumps off of the Torado and onto the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Energy Ball Sanic shoots a purple and green ball of energy. It can be charged up for more power and speed and can bounce off of the walls. Reflected or not, the ball can hurt Sanic himself. It also manages to slow down upon getting hit by fully charged projectiles. The more it gets hit by, the slower it gets. If it slows down enough, it'll stop and then short out. Side B - Overboost Sanic does a boost attack like Sonic in Smash Bros. Crusade. The reason it's an overboost is because he goes ludicrously fast with a capital F! The control of this attack is pretty hard as a result of it all. Having to make a U-turn is a real pain in the ass, but you can at least make an attempt by moving the analog stick in the opposite direction and rapidly pressing A. Crashing into the wall does damage. Also, if you're trying to turn and you get near the edge of the stage, he falls off like Carlos Trejo on his motorcycle. Up B - Arms Sanic is helped upward by his 2-armed buddy, Arms. His arms constantly snap and he yowls in pain, thus making you feel bad for him as his arms constantly snap more than a campfire at a strange party of both politics and teenagers with cans of scoll. He can keep Sanic up for 15 seconds until he gets tired, which then causes Sanic and Arms to fall. Press A to cancel it. Down B - Spun-Dashed Sanic does the classic move as seen first in Sonic 2. This is way more complicated to get your head around than a regular spindash because it goes faster than a normal one. You can turn the other way, but it's no piece of a cakewalk in the park. To do so, you point the analog stick in the opposite direction and rapidly tap A to turn, which is similar to the Overboost. Final Smash - Gotta Go Fast Sanic will start to move with his...mind...very slowly at first, but with every lap, he speeds up. The faster he goes, the more damage anyone in his one-way horizontal path that hasn't any vertical control whatsoever. If he reaches the limit of his speed, he drags anyone in his path along with him as he blasts through an unmentioned, dark forest. The background suddenly turns into a high-speed injured form of Giygas on the screen. Afterwards, they all crash into a wall of spikes. Sanic zips past the spikes. If no one is dragged along with you, it means there's a death penalty involved, which means the spiky wall that Sanic would dodge is forgotten of, so he crashes into spikes as they make him go SPLAT! The background slowly melts for 12 seconds. Then, all is normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Go!" KOSFX2: *Ring Loss SFX* Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "Gotta Go Fast" Sd: "Ur 2 Slo!" Dn: *Chuckles* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Runs Off* Victory 2: *Runs Past a Goal Post* Victory 3: "Hey Guys! Better Luck Next Time" Lose/Clap: Sonicwut Triva *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Non Human Category:Animals Category:SEGA Category:Hero Category:Hedgehog Category:How 2 Draw Sanic Hedgehog Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Male